Lonely Eyes
by lazywriter123
Summary: Nine-year old Spencer was found out in the middle of the desert alone. With his parents missing and Spencer not speaking of what happened, the BAU team has to find the truth and save Spencer's family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I have had this idea for a while and I'm finally posting a chapter. Since my fall semester is over, I'll be able to update more frequently for the next few weeks. **

**Also I am trying to find another book, cartoon or TV show to use to make fanfiction for. I've been looking all over the fanfiction website but I still can't find anything I could work with. If you guys can send suggestions, that would be great. **

**I have considered a Harry Potter fanfic (don't own) but I'm not a huge, super fan like most people but I love the movies and the first book so that's something to look into maybe. **

**Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

**Oh and P.S. - in this story, Spencer is nine while everyone else is an adult like in the show.**

#$#$##$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$$#$$$#$#$$$#$#$

Out in the middle of the Nevada's long stretched desert, on route 35, there was a child no older than nine, walking alone.

He was wearing a ripped sweater and jeans that barely fit him. His glasses where cracked and his shoes were covered in mud and dirt.

It was a police parole car that found him and immediately drove him to the nearest town to get him to a doctor. The doctor said he was fine except for a few scratches. Yet when they asked him about what happened and about his parents, the boy never said a word. In fact he didn't talk at all. The police were able to identify him as Spencer Reid, thanks to the school teachers at his school in Las Vegas who recognized him.

When the police went to Spencer's house, his parents were gone but the house was torn to pieces. There was turned over furniture, broken glass, drawers were opened with its contents flung everywhere, and there was also bits of blood.

They knew that there was a serious struggle in that house but the parents were gone. For two weeks, no one saw or heard from them. A man that William Reid worked with said that he and his wife Diana were having marriage issues but there weren't really any other problems with the family.

After another two weeks, of searching and even looking through the deserts that surrounded the city, they found virtually nothing.

Spencer was staying with a close family friend of his parents, Martin Brown. He was a kind and gentle person who truly cared for Spencer but he was old (hitting eighty) and had little money so he wouldn't be able to adopt and raise him properly. He needed his parents.

After much frustration, they called in the only place that could help them. The BAU in Quantico, Virginia.

##$#$#$$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

"So this is a kidnapping case" asked Morgan as he looked through the file.

"Yes but one of the victims was found, a nine year old boy named Spencer Reid" said JJ as she put up a picture of him on the TV screen in front of them.

"What did he tell the police?"

"Nothing, he hasn't told the police anything. Since he was found, he has been completely silent."

"Was there any other injuries on him" asked Rossi.

"No, only scratches and his clothes were ripped up. They haven't found his parents and their house was torn apart."

"Well either Spencer escaped or the kidnappers wanted him to be found" said Morgan.

"You think it's a group that took them" asked JJ.

"It would take more than one person to subdue two adults and also a child."

"According to their records and statements from neighbors, the family is clean of any criminal activity and are normal as any other middle-class family would be" said Hotch.

"Well first we'll look at the house and try to get some information out of their son. He may be the only link to where his parents are."

"So what do you think, trauma" asked Prentiss.

"Or maybe the kidnappers scared him into being quiet" said JJ.

"Both are possibilities" said Rossi.

"Wheels up in thirty we don't have much time to find them but since there are no bodies yet, they may still be alive."

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer sat in the police station, with Martin Brown sitting next to him. Spencer had a book in his hands, his favorite book that his mother would always read to him. He clutched it tightly to his small chest. The team first looked at Spencer and thought he looked like he was five or six rather than hitting ten. He looked scared but he had a fire in his eyes, determination of some sort that they couldn't understand.

JJ decided to approach Spencer and she sat down next to him. The other went to the house to look for clues of where the parents might be, but Morgan asked Hotch if he could stay with Spencer. He nodded and Morgan sat next to JJ, he didn't want to overcrowd Spencer and scare him.

"Hey Spencer, what do you have there?"

Spencer looked up at her with big brown eyes, he handed her the book but didn't say a word. JJ read the cover, "Chaucer huh? I read that in high school. Does your mom read you these stories?"

Spencer didn't move or make a sound. Morgan saw something in his eyes…fear. He was afraid to speak, but why? Did the kidnappers scare him into not speaking at all or else he would hurt his parents. What if the kidnappers are keeping an eye on Spencer and he sees them here? Morgan glanced about but saw no one really paying mind to them, but then again years of profiling have shown that the surface is not always what it seems. Anyone in this room could be one of the kidnappers, making sure that Spencer is quiet. He could see the fear grow in Spencer's eyes and determination to keep his parents alive.

**Meanwhile- the Reid household-**

"This place has been trashed completely. What do you think they were looking for" said Prentiss.

"Well there was a struggle that's for sure, but they whole house has been destroyed" said Rossi.

"This could have been staged too, to make it seem like a burglary or a house invasion."

"But why kidnap the family and how did the child escape?"

"Too many questions but not enough answers" said Hotch as he walked towards them.

"The back entrance was the point of entry, the lock was picked and the alarm was disarmed. Yet the alarm was turned off normally, not by cutting the wires if anything of that sort."

"So one of the kidnappers may be a close friend or relative. Maybe a nanny" said Prentiss.

"Call Garcia to see if the parents hired any maids or nannies" said Hotch as Rossi dialed her number.

**Meanwhile-somewhere not too far away-**

"Where is the boy now" said the man in a ski mask.

"With the agents at the police station."

"Good, the boy has been…quiet?"

"Yes, one of our guys has been watching closely. They don't suspect a thing."

"Don't be an idiot, these are FBI agents, and we can't afford screw ups this time. We have gotten away with this before but know we have the government chasing us."

"Yes, we'll be cautious."

"Good, but just so were clear, you mess up big, you're on your own. I won't risk my neck for you."

"The parents have been…not so compliant…they demand to know if their son is safe."

"Then do what you have to do to shut them up."

"But…."

"I promised the boy I would keep them alive…but I didn't saw I won't harm them too badly…."

The other man gulped.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
